yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylord Jasper
Jasper is a character in The Shadow of Israphel, a Skylord of Mistral City. He is rather arrogant and stubborn. He wears a red Skylord suit and goggles. He is the richest man in Mistral City. He owns Mistral City Lumber Inc., which is a division of Jasper Holdings Group. The sewer is also named after him, which implies that Jasper Holdings Group also runs the Mistral City sanitation system. He lives in the largest house in town. He is said to be an avid music fan, especially S Club 7, and is also a drug user. Xephos and Honeydew first meet him in the opium den, and he keeps a lot of opium in his home. He was a friend of Reverend John, and is seen placing flowers on his grave in Mistral City, hinting he is in the Cult of Israphel or he knows Reverend John. It is highly suggested by Xephos that Jasper is a homosexual, due to the frequency of pink cloth in his house, and his singing of S Club 7, and the fact that Lysander called Jasper a fag after stealing the gold record from his home. Jasper neither denied or accepted this theory. Skylord Jasper had a small role in which he was being robbed of his golden record, diamonds and towels by our heroes for their quest. Skylord Lysander encourages the theft, implying he and Lysander have an antagonistic relationship. He chased Lysander through the town to retreive his towels and moved away after the city burned. Jasper returned in Episode 25, where he and his butler Um Bongo are seen in a house on the path to the dwarf city Stoneholm. Also near the end in Episode 26: The Mansion Skylord Jasper says to Skylord Lysander "Be quiet down there, dear!" When they escaped, he said "Wait Lysander", "Lover" and "Why! Skylord Lysander?"; also he said to Honeydew "Ooh, Dwarf, might you try my new rope with me?", also Skylord Lysander was found in his 'fungeon' dressed in a leather bondage outfit with a gag in his mouth by the heroes, all of which suggests that Lysander may have been sexually abused by Skylord Jasper whilst he was incarcerated, though his relatively calm demeanour afterwards, and lack of anger towards Jasper implies that Jasper merely put him in the demeaning outfit, and did not actually molest him. It is also thought that it was possibly consensual, and that Lysander and Jasper are actually some odd sort of couple Madame Nubescu's prophecy of a man in red and and a man in blue may refer to Jasper and Lysander. The prophecy suggests that Jasper was the person who burned down Mistral and framed Lysander (although this was proved wrong when Jock Fireblast revealed that it was he who burned the city down). The prophecy could also mean that Jasper and Lysander are in a relationship, as it would be many episodes later that they would see them again. In the special episode "Granny Bacon's Funeral" he can be seen hanging back as everyone mourns, And just before Granny Bacon rises again he can be seen running back to the church just before a large explosion. Also, when the group were trying to make it across the jumping puzzle, using pathways of dirt, Jasper had a steady supply of it. He also seems to have a couple of retreats. Like ((Skylord Jasper's Retreat))and it also seems that he had a holiday retreat in Icara, ad seen in one of the mod spotlight, made by ((Xephos)), named "Uranium Mod", were Xephos is testing uranium in Jasper's Holiday House, as it saids on a sign above the front door. Skin Category:Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Skylords